


unexpected

by pleasydeasy



Series: james & sirius one-shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Party Games, Snogging, Truth or Dare, i am so predictable at this point jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasydeasy/pseuds/pleasydeasy
Summary: In a drunken game of truth or dare, Sirius takes no offense to being called a slut, James is far too daring for his own good and Remus did not sign up for a night of watching James and Sirius snog, even if it isn't the worst thing he's seen in his life.





	unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> yeaaah, i know that the marauders and marlene and lily and frank and alice probably weren't close enough in age to hang out at hogwarts, but until jkr kindly provides us with a few more characters from the mwpp era, we'll all just have to use our imagination;)

«Who in the room,» said Lily, «do you think is probably the best at snogging?»

«The best at snogging?» Marlene said, looking thoughtful. A smile was playing at her lips. «I’d say Sirius.»

In response to this came a chorus of «What?!» from various contenders who clearly thought themselves worthy of the title.

«Really,» said Lily, sounding entertained. «Why?»

«Because he’s a bit of a slut,» said Marlene. She turned her head and gave Sirius her sweetest smile. Remus looked at Sirius with interest, as did the rest of the group.

Clearly unbothered by this remark, Sirius only sent Marlene a smile full of insinuations. Remus huffed. It was a general knowledge that Sirius was… less than pure, something Sirius himself never tried to hide. It was also readily evident that he was blessed with a rare set of good looks, and he was just as aware of it as any other person at the table.

«Alright, Marlene,» said Lily. «Who do you choose?»

«James, truth or dare» said Marlene.

James lifted his gaze from where it had been rested on Sirius; they were clearly communicating silently with each other. About what, Remus didn’t know, but James was snickering at something and Sirius was grinning cheerily.

«Dare,» said James, because he would never pick anything less.

Marlene looked gleeful; she had a habit of choosing the most outrageous dares and it was likely, Remus thought, that she had selected James because he was guaranteed to pick dare. She pondered for a moment, tapping her finger to her chin, and James didn’t look nearly as nervous as he ought to be, considering Marlene’s history of creativity on the subject. Perhaps he was drunk. He had, like everyone else, drunk a few bottles and certainly seemed to be in a very good mood.

Finally Marlene came to a decision. She cast a look at Lily, who looked entertained but otherwise passive, and grinned, big and wicked. Remus thought, _oh, I know exactly what she’s going to say, James is going to be ecstatic,_

and then she said, «James, I dare you to snog Sirius,» and it was not at all what Remus expected.

Nor, it seemed, was it what anyone else had been expecting. Remus actually heard someone gasp, although he wasn’t sure who. Around the table, people were reacting: Peter had clasped a hand in front of his mouth, Frank had his eyebrows raised almost into his hairline while Alice looked on the verge of laughter. People were shocked, or they were intrigued, or they were both. Finally, Remus’ gaze made it to Lily, who sat with her arms crossed, with a faint smile at her mouth, as if expecting to be entertained.

Remus looked at James, who had tilted his head, considering, who had never backed down from a dare in his life and probably wasn’t about to start now. «Yeah, alright,» he said.

«Sirius?» said Marlene, because the dare could obviously not be completed without Sirius’ consent.

Sirius shrugged. «Sure, why not.»

A wave of whispers rose again at this, and James and Sirius moved into the centre of the ring, facing each other. They both looked remarkably calm, perhaps even a bit amused by the whole situation. Maybe they could feel, like Remus could, the atmosphere in the room changing to something less cheerful and more anticipating, as if everyone in the room were holding their breath.

«Anytime you’re ready, boys,» said Marlene. James looked at Sirius, raised his eyebrows, Sirius gave a confirming shrug with one shoulder, and then it was on.

Later, Remus would tell anyone who asked that he was only watching because everyone else was, because it was funny, because he could tease them for it later. But the truth was that it was fascinating to watch James and Sirius wrap themselves around each other like this. Their lips met with such confidence that Remus almost wondered if they had done this before. It was unhurried and simple, merely their lips pressed against each other; until James put his hand in the nape of Sirius’ neck, pushing his fingers up into his hair, and the kiss deepened. Remus thought he could hear James breathe slightly faster as Sirius angled his head and kissed him properly, bringing all of his supposed skill into it.

It was nearly impossible to look away, and Remus suddenly blushed, looking around himself to see if anyone had seen him staring.

But he had no reason to worry. Everyone was caught up in it. In Sirius’ hand on James’ jaw, and the way he did— something— with his mouth that made James exhale a breath. In James’ arm around Sirius’ neck. In every turn of their heads, in every short kiss followed by a longer, deeper one, in every sound and every breath and in the flush that was visible, even in the low lighting, on Sirius’ pale cheekbones. It was heady, and Remus found himself far more affected by what he was seeing than he had meant to be. Or thought he would be.

At last they drew apart. They looked at each other for a moment, mirroring each others indecipherable expression. Then Sirius wiped his mouth exaggeratedly and said, «Adequate,» and James grinned and said, «Not the worst,» and suddenly everything was back to normal.

It was like a splash of cold water; people seemed as if they were coming back to themselves after a trance. Remus himself had to shake his head a bit to get out of it. To his right, Peter was blushing furiously. Even Marlene and Lily, who had looked so casual, looked slightly flushed. The only people who were seemingly unaffected were James and Sirius themselves. Snickering between themselves with none of the awkwardness that would have affected anyone else who had to make out with their best friend.

It was unbelievable, thought Remus. Outrageous. It was also almost certainly not the first time they had done this.

But he decided to keep that revelation to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for calling sirius a slut, except I'm not:) love my slutty bf. also am getting stupidly predictable with all my fics about j/s making out without any plot whatsoever. literally so self indulgent. 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated! x


End file.
